A STRQ Contrast
by BlueWolf0151
Summary: Team STRQ, the 'coolest' team to graduate beacon academy. But how did they get to graduate? What difficulties and turmoil did they have to go through to be the team that everyone both feared and has the utmost respect for. In this story we follow Summer, Taiyang, Raven and Qrow throughout their time at Beacon Academy and beyond.
1. Chapter 1: What is so Alluring

**Chapter 1: What is so alluring?**

Qrow slouched at the bar. His glass empty on the polished mahogany counter, ice cubes still in the pint glass. His head felt heavy and clouded. At least he could accomplish at least on one thing. He could feel the alcohol starting to kick in now. The pub had slowly started to simmer down after three am. The usual snooker and dart players, had packed their pool ques and darts, and trudged back home to their mundane lives. Though to him the noise never stopped. Every minuscule sound felt like the drummer from a parade was mistaking his ear drum for an actual drum. Why does he do this to himself? Oh right…

"Same again." He slid the pint glass over the polished counter, he himself still slouched over the counter. The glass slipping off the other side only for the bartender to try and catch it, but then it slipped out of his hand and smashed into a thousand pieces onto the floor. Qrow could practically hear the bartender's eyes rolling. Qrow knew the line coming next.

"I think you've had a bit too much, sir." Both a question and a polite way of saying 'my shifts over, get out so I can lock up'.

"Fine, fill this flask up." Qrow reached into the pocket in his cloak and pulled out his signature flask. Without another question the bartender filled up the flask and abruptly walked around the counter to give it to him and 'kindly' escort him out of the pub. The man handed him his flask back and looked him.

"You know drinking doesn't solve your problems" The man sighed, opening the door for Qrow as he stumbled out of it. He then stopped and turned after regaining his balance. His eyes now showing that of an unreadable emotion.

"Yeah, but it makes it a heck of a lot easier to shortly forget them."

* * *

"Qrow?" A muffled voice echoed through his mind.

"Qrow!" Next thing he knew he was on the floor. His beds mattress tipped up and his bed frame out of place. He caught sight of the boots and knew exactly who it was. "Brother, it is time to wake up." Her tone the usual edgy, commanding tone. He stood up the makeshift carpet of his tent, squishing beneath his feet. The loose strands ebony black fabrics fluttering in the wind. The now open door letting all the cold yet fresh morning air into the small tent.

"What is it Raven?" Qrow stretched and yawned. His eyes still trying to drag him to sleep. Nope Raven never visited you if it wasn't important. There she stood, her long feather like hair running midway down her back, her dust katana in its sheath at her side. Her attire that of the eerie tribe the called family. Her forearms, with dragon scale gauntlets. The same type of metal made up the armour around her torso. Her shoulders, upper arms and her thighs covered in thick, (yet light weight) black iron.

"Today is the day we sign up for the academy, remember." Her furrowed eyebrows hinting at the correct answer. Oh he remembered, completely, just she said she wanted nothing to do with it.

"Though you said you wanted nothing to do with it?" Qrow dared to answer her back. Not many people lived to tell the tale if they even came across the thought of it.

"Well I want to see what has my brother so, allured to try and be a 'better man' as you put it. Though with the amount of people you've killed I find it hard to believe that you'll be accepted in." Raven smirked.

"Is that emotion on your face?" Qrow both avoiding the question and any moment a sibling gets to annoy their sister, is a golden time, especially for Qrow and Raven. Ravens face went back to its usual monotonous emotion and motioned her brother to get out of the tent. "Hey! I've got to get ready first. Big first day n all." She rolled her eyes and waited outside the black fabric tent.

* * *

Raven picked at the grass. It wasn't the fact that she'd be losing a soldier and her best at that. But… she was losing her brother, her only real friend, her advisor. She wanted to accompany him to try and put him off of going, but from their talk last night, she knew when he wanted to do something he wouldn't stop until he got a result or a definite answer. Anyway, weren't sibling supposed to want to make the other happy, and making them happy would make you feel at least a little better about yourself. But why'd she feel she wanted to stop him and (as much as she hated the word) plead that he stay. She was weak, she is weak. Not able to function without her brother. She heard the fabric rustle behind her, then proceeded to stand up. Qrow walked out in his usual meeting attire. A white waist coat with white sleeves going down to his elbows, with formal black trousers and polished black shoes. With his handcrafted 'broadsword' strapped to his side.

"Thought you said you were getting ready?" Raven looked him up and down, in a mocking, sibling, kind of way. "Wait, is that." She pulled at what she saw flowing behind him. "… A cape?" she raised an eye brow.

"Well spotted, picked it up when we were last in town." Qrow shrugged, and before raven could add her snide remarks. "And no, it was all bought and paid for." Raven rolled her red eyes and motioned him to walk with her.

* * *

After about, forty five minutes in, well it wasn't awkward silence, but it certainly wasn't comfortable. The dirt path now starting to form that of a road. Their shoes echoing through the forest, along with the chirps of small birds and the usual squawk of either a crow or raven, neither he tried to differentiate as they were walking side by side. Qrow, finally, spoke up to issue that was on ravens mind.

"Raven, look, I know why you're really walking with me to sign up to beacon academy." Raven tried not to show any emotions as they traipsed through the woodland. "I know I'm the only one who you can tolerate, but I want to do this. I need to do this." Raven kept upright yet she tightened her muscles and stood up ever so slightly straighter.

"That obvious huh?"

"No I just know you too well." Qrow answered. Her face as stoic as always. And then that was the conversation, done. Yep. That's the twins, say what they think and then no further. Great…

* * *

The Branwen twins walked to the Airship station. There were only a handful of people, those who were selected. Yeah, Qrow wasn't selected, yet. But he would be. Hopefully… But those were the small details! In the midst of his thoughts the white Airship made its way into the docking station, hissing as it landed for refuelling. The logo of Beacon Academy plastered onto the side, an image of twin battle axes crossed over with a kotinos wreath below them. Everyone started hugging their families and speaking of their arrangements of when to contact them. A majority of the mothers, tearing up. The fathers looking at their child, proud. Siblings running and around without a care in their own little peaceful world. All they had were each other. Qrow wanted to just get on that Airship and be whisked away to Beacon. But he couldn't move. All this build up and he was about to freeze, he'd have to wait ages this this chance came up again but then where would the tribe be… they wouldn't be as close to Beacon as they are now. And he certainly wasn't going to Atlas's academy.

"Last time! All Beacon Academy students please make your way over here!" The conductor bellowed.

"QROW!" Raven shoved him. Her eyes a mix of confusion and annoyance. "You want to do this right?!"

"Yeah!" Qrow retorted.

"WELL GET YOUR ASS IN THAT THING!" Raven scowled at him.

"Easier said than done!" Qrow barely had any time to think before he was being dragged by Raven to the Airship. The conductor caught eye of us and started to make his way over to them. Raven slung him forward.

"Ah, Papers please!" The chirpy conductor smiled warmly. Wait, papers? What papers?

"Here." Raven handed two sheets over. Her face a disconcerted look. The conductor held his glasses firmly onto his head.

"Ah, Miss Raven Branwen and Master Qrow Branwen." He looked at his clipboard. "Funny, no Branwens on here."

"We couldn't post them before the deadline. Postal strike." Raven smirked slightly. To Qrow it was a smirk, to others her face wouldn't have changed in the slightest.

"Of course, completely forgot about that. Pain in the buttocks when that happens. Go on in." he smiled and held the door for them. Qrow, regaining his composure, smiled and nodded in thanks. As the door closed he dragged Raven to the most secluded part of the Ship. Walking past the interior it all looked white with jade green cushions. Future 'classmates' greeting one another for the first time, some just sat on their own watching the ground race beneath them. She shrugged him off and spun to face him, her face illegible.

"What. The. Heck?" Qrow asked her.

"I did say, I wanted to see what has you so allured to this place." Qrow's mouth dropped.

"But. I thought. I didn't think you mean literally." He whispered in annoyance, staring directly at her.

"Well, you wouldn't be here if it was not for me. When you said you wanted to attend this place I found two blank forms." Raven mimicked his whispered tone. "So, I'm just curious, don't expect me to be here more than a couple of weeks." She started back at him. Both their red eyes staring back at one another. Qrow lowered his gaze and rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Qrow begrudgingly sighed. They then scanned the Airship, the people who occupied it were still either looking out of the windows or socialising with one another. Qrow chose the former. He gazed out the window but with his 'luck' he saw the tribe's campsite. Surrounded by the green leafs of the summers trees. People switching guard shifts and sparring with one another. Ever since they were brought there, he felt uncomfortable with their 'methods' and 'views' of Remnant. Raven followed his gaze, looked over to her brother's resentful gaze at the tribe and went to sit in one of the chairs. The camp drifted out of sight and Qrow went and stood propped against the wall next to his sister.

" _NEXT STOP, BEACON ACADEMY, VALE"_ the voice blared over the radio. Only seconds after a hologram appeared. A man with silver hair, and a green suit, the same green as the interior as the Ship. Only his upper body was shown but from what they could see, he was dressed professionally and proper.

" _Hello."_

"Who is that?" Raven sneered. Qrow shrugged.

" _My name is professor Ozpin."_

"Oh." Raven answered.

" _As some of you may have heard I'm the Head Master of the Academy. Once you have disembarked from this Airship, you will be on a journey that will change both your lives and those around you. Those who care for you. Those you care for. The life of a hunter and huntress are not easy. You will have the burden of innocent people depending on your efforts for their survival. But that is why you are here to do best by those people."_ The surroundings outside of the airship started to become more urban, more socialised and structured. People gathered to the windows, pushing to get their first look at the esteemed school. Both the twins focused on the hologram. The hologram of Professor Ozpin smiled.

" _I welcome you, to Beacon Academy."_

* * *

 **Ok here's my first attempt at a RWBY Fan-Fic, I think I have done a decent job. Meh I guess. Then again confidence isn't my strong suit. As you couldn't tell, this is a Team STRQ fan fic. This story will be mainly about the team and their dynamics. Yes there will be 'romance' but not forced or random, I'll try and make it as believable as I can. There are NOT MANY (not meaning none at all) of them I see about that follow them throughout their time at Beacon, usually skipping a year or something. The story will try and follow the show but at this time volume 4 episode 8 is out, so if anything happens then I'll find a way to fix it.  
Also I would love feedback, just politely saying what I could do to improve/ what's good about the story or whether I should continue it at all, helps a bunch :). I will always try to make a chapter 2000 words but if the story needs it to be shorter or longer, then it happens, I guess.**

 **There will be no OC's in this story that contribute in any form to the main plot. Maybe at something like the Vytal tournament (I don't remember how it's spelt, think I'm right.) and classroom situation etc. The obvious parts where they're required. Any story suggestions are more than welcome, though please note if I can't see them fitting into the story I won't add them, but will definitely take them on board! XP. Yeah there may be some small slice of life chapters to give the story a break when its needed, so I will need BELIEVABLE Slice of life's (I.E. not dramatic where someone dies or has random kid who pops out of nowhere etc.)**

 **Also I will try to update this story regularly (probably once a week), but I am currently at college and assignments are building up. But this gives me a good break and it helps how I structure sentences and all that literature jazz n 'awesomeness'. –sigh- who says awesomeness now? It's not Disney from 2005.**

 **This will be posted on both and both under the title. "A STRQ Contrast". –Wink- eh, eh…**

 **ANYWAY ENOUGH RAMBLING…**

 **THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! :D**

 **SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER, hopefully ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: First impressions

**Chapter 2: first impressions**

The patter of rain on the window panes echoed through the home. The small mumbles of laughter and jokes coming from down the stairs. The girl tip toed her way out of her room. She was supposed to be asleep, but something kept creeping up on her mind. With a small amount of hesitation, she pushed the door open ajar and peered inside. She then proceeded to sneak to the side of the bed.

A young Ruby Rose gazed at the picture on her father's bedside stand. At the family they'd formed. At the family that had crumbled. At her mother. She couldn't remember much, which she hated herself for. Ruby had overheard her Uncle Qrow and her father talk about her, how strong she was, how funny, courageous, how great a leader. If she was all those things then why was she gone…? Why wasn't she here? Ruby heard the floorboards near the stairs creak and she shoved the picture into her pyjama pocket. Ruby hid behind the chest of draws and saw Yang, her sister, go into her room across the hall. Taking the moment she could she quietly raced out the door and into her own room.

"Ruby?" She heard her father, TaiYang, shout up from the kitchen.

"Y-yeah?" She answered from around the door. She heard a small sigh.

"You're supposed to be asleep." Her father yelled up in mock frustration.

"I am asleep." Ruby replied rolling her eyes. He couldn't see her not asleep, so he didn't know she wasn't, right? She saw Yang leave her room, board game in hand and Ruby panicked. She put her finger to her mouth for Yang to be quiet. Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah dad, Ruby's definitely asleep." Yang yelled sarcastically. Ruby smiled, oblivious.

"SEE!" Ruby yelled back. She heard him chuckle and Ruby zipped back in her room and closed the door. She ran over to her bed and took out the photo. She looked at her mum again, then to the mirror. She kinda looked like her. She tried to remember what she looked like without the photo. She tried as hard as she could. But nothing. Ruby's vision started to go blurred. Then her face was wet. She couldn't remember a thing… Gulping at the air Ruby wiped her face with her sleeve. Then someone knocked at the door.

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby realised when he entered. His jaw twitched a little.

"What's up kiddo?" He asked softly. Ruby handed the picture to him. His face and shoulders deflated. He sighed. "Scoot." Ruby moved to the edge of the bed and Qrow slumped next to her.

"What was mom like?" Ruby sniffled. Qrow pulled an arm around her. "I've tried my bestest to remember what she looks like but I can't remember." She hiccupped, holding in a cry.

"She was… a lot like you." Qrow felt his chest tighten. "Smart, strong, brave, and kind." He looked at her. Ruby looked up at him. Those big red rimmed silver eyes, like summers.

"Why can't I remember her? Why is she gone?" Ruby sobbed into his shirt. He held her tighter. "Does she not like me? Did I do something wrong?"

"She loved you more than anything." Qrow felt his chest tighten. The next things he said would have to be phrased very carefully and gently. "But" he hesitated in thought. "But being a hunter or huntress is a dangerous job. Not many people want to do that job and sometimes accidents happen, some more serious than others." He felt her little hands grip to his shirt tighter. "But just because she's… gone… doesn't mean she didn't love you, sometimes being away from the ones you love, makes that love even stronger." She up looked at him.

"So she's not coming back…" Ruby gulped both confusion and fear in her silver eyes.

"No. Sorry kiddo." He sighed. Ruby looked around. The girl not knowing how to react. No kid at seven should go through a parent dying. Qrow hugged her tighter and the toddler started sobbing into his, now soaked, shirt.

"Do you miss her?" Ruby hugged him back.

"… Yeah." Qrow squeezed his eyes closed and pulled the girl into a fatherly embrace.

* * *

Raven disembarked first, followed by Qrow. The rest of the passengers rushed out, squealing with excitement. The twins let everyone else pass before they started towards the looming tower. Many of the students stopped as well to take in the sight of their dream now coming to fruition. The Twins were lucky the people of Vale were as gullible as they were friendly. They would never have gotten in if Raven hadn't 'found' the two forms. A small amount of time passed and people started heading to the tower. A couple of people looked both the twins up and down, neither in disgust or jealousy just curiosity. Their attire seeming out of place here. Someone accidently bumped into Raven from behind. Well, if looks could kill, his whole family would be dead. Heck even his future kids would be dead. Raven fixed her deathly gaze on the boy. The boy froze in sheer fear and proceeded scurried off.

"Wimp." Raven huffed, watching the 'wimp' go. They continued their walk towards the tower. Qrow looked at the breath-taking courtyard. The marble paths complimented the stone fountain to a degree where it wasn't too underwhelming or too overwhelming. The water trickling down each tier of the fountain, the four tiers representing the time the students will spend at Beacon. The sun peaked from behind the clouds, making the green windows of the tower share its colour with the paths below. Benches and unlit lamps lined the paths that surrounded the tower, giving it a very antique feel. The green flags that lined the paths, fluttering in the breeze. The academy logo on each and every one.

"Wow" Qrow whistled. Raven looked around and raised an eye brow.

"Looks expensive-"

"No." He glared at her. She smirked and kept walking. Qrow caught up. There were perhaps hundreds of students, not at all many compared to other academies. Some students stood in front of the school showing off their weapons. There were a lot of weapons but none of them that they hadn't seen somewhere else before. Dual swords turning into bows, fans turning into round shields, bow staffs with sniper rifles embedded in them and many more remnant style weapons. Though to his surprise there weren't many dust focused weapons, though the dust weapons that were there, had accumulated big crowds surrounding them.

Then he noticed it. Everyone had bought suitcases. Crap. "Erm. Raven."

"Yes?" She sighed in annoyance.

"Did you pack any suitcases…?"

"…No. Did you?"

"No…" Raven took a side glance at him. He returned the look. "Let's just get to the tower." Qrow sighed and they sped up their pace.

The rambling of the students grew louder and louder, until eventually they had got to the main hall. Raven seemed to shrink back, in her own way. Qrow quickly looked for a quiet place for them to sit. There was a row with only one seat occupied to the back of the hall. He motioned to her the row and she briskly walked to it. Raven plonked herself down right in the middle of the row, away from the person. Qrow, taking his chance to actually get to know someone apart from his sister, went and sat next to the stranger. This particular stranger wore a white cloak with the hood up over their head. And that's all he could see apart from their suitcase, which was the same colour as their cape.

"Hey" Qrow introduced himself awkwardly. What was the least awkward was to introduce yourself to complete and utter stranger? He would put money on it, Raven was enjoying his attempt of socialising immensely. The stranger was either ignoring him or simply couldn't here over the noise. After about a minute, however…

"H-hello" A small feminine voice emitted from the cloak. He could barely hear her.

"I'm Qrow and that thing over there is my sister, Raven." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. He felt Ravens glare burn the back of his neck. The cloaked girl shrank back. Did he stink? Or did she not want to know him. Perhaps she knew who they were. What he'd done.

"I'm s-s-Summer, nice to meet you Qrow and Raven." The girl again not making eye contact. From the direction her hood was pointed, it was looking at her feet. Oh, not ignorant, shy. Out of the two he probably preferred shyness, mainly because then the silence couldn't be as uncomfortable. The girl shuffled beneath her hood. He shoulders grew less tense, though they were still too tense to be comfortable. "So, erm where are you from?" She asked.

"Mistral." Raven abruptly answered even before Qrow could open his mouth. "You?" To a shy person, Raven wasn't the best person to talk to on your first day here.

"Mountain Glenn." She squeaked. Mountain Glenn? Never heard of a place called Glenn. "It's a town near vale that's only been around for a couple for years. No one really knows about it." She looked to them, though still concealing her face. "You don't have suitcases…"

"Well spotted, genius." Raven growled. The figure quickly hid back in her cloak, shutting them out again. Qrow looked over to Raven, in annoyance. "What? Not my fault she is sensitive." Raven snored, not meaning to hurt Summers feelings, but they sure had an effect on the girl. He knew Raven felt out of place in crowds and often just snapped out of, well, it wasn't anger but it wasn't her way of coping, it was just something she did. Just as he was about to talk to Summer again, the stage lit into life as beams of light came down from the balconies above and the awnings on the roof. People started finding places to stand. Summer walked off from them, with her suitcase and found a different place to stand. Qrow slouched and wandered to a spot where there wasn't many people but enough to get the atmosphere of the event. Raven quickly came up and stood next to him.

The man from the hologram on the airship, walked up to the microphone which rose from the floor. 'Over the top much?' Qrow thought to himself. Professor Ozpin, that was his name right, pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"I'll keep this brief." He nodded. "Today we welcome you to Beacon, you the next generation of hunters and huntresses. But you have come here to gain more knowledge, to learn our arts of battle and acquire new skills that will set you up for the rest of your life. Then when you are finished we expect you to help the people of Remnant." Qrow saw Raven shuffle on her feet and sighed in annoyance. Professor Ozpin seemed to pick up on it gave her a look through narrowed eyes. Being a supportive brother, Qrow tried his utmost to hold in his laughter. "However, today I see children who have too much energy being wasted. You are here for assistance in guiding that energy into a purpose. You may also think that knowledge is all you need to traverse through this world. But you will quickly find out it is not." Small mumbles rippled through the atrium. "Tonight you will spend the night in the dinner hall. In the morning you will be have to awake by seven am, to be briefed on landing strategies. You are dismissed." Then he simply walked off stage.

The hall remained in a stunned silence.

Qrow turned to Raven.

"He drones on a bit doesn't he?"

* * *

 **There we go another chapter completed.**

 **Hope you're liking the story so far. Thanks everyone so much for the favourites and follows (it means a lot). Let me know how I can improve the story or what you think about it, would love to hear your opinions :). Again expect to see a chapter either next Saturday or Sunday.**

 **THANKS FOR READING :D!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Minor Annoyance

**Chapter 3: A minor 'annoyance'**

Raven and Qrow followed in the direction in which the other students were traveling in. He didn't see Summer after Raven scared her off. The halls they walked through were a shaded white colour with portraits lining the walls. Many a foot step has walked down these hall ways, many a legendary hunter has been down these hall ways. He'd be one of them. One of Legends. There was a huge set of two wooden double doors. The students all piled into the room. The teacher by the door stopped to twins.

"You don't have suitcases…" The teacher frowned. The man was dressed standard black, formal combat suit, with a little bow tie to fully compliment the outfit. With a crossbow over his shoulder.

"Why does everyone keep pointing that out?" Raven huffed. The teacher looked them up and down.

"We'll find you some spare clothes and sleeping bags." The teacher sidled away, still wary of them. Qrow felt something fall into the pit of his stomach. No they can't know who they are. It's just that the others bought their suitcases and they're the only ones who haven't. If they found out who they are, they would be thrown out of the academy, then into jail.

"Stop being dramatic." Raven nudged him roughly. "I swear ever since you found out what your semblance is, you've become as paranoid as a mouse."

"If they know who we are, then we're screwed." Qrow whispered.

"Correction. If they know who we are, YOU'RE screwed. I don't care whether I get kicked out." She poked him. Why was her brother so different now he was at this place? Why did he care about what the tribe has done in past? Qrow began to walk into the hall and started to walk towards where the boys seemed to congregate. Raven began to follow.

"What are you doing?" Qrow raised an eyebrow.

"Erm following you." Raven shook her head in annoyance.

"I'm going to the men's side of the hall…" He folded his arms. "Which means you" He turned her around towards the other side of the room. "Have to be sociable." He shoved her in the direction he'd turned her and walked away.

* * *

Qrow walked over to a more secluded part of the men's side of the hall, granted there were still people there but he didn't want to go near the 'popular' group of boys. He sat on the ledge of one of the massive bay windows that lined the outside wall. Whilst he was sat there, he took in the surroundings. The dinner hall was big. Bigger than he'd thought it would be. To his left was the where the food stand would be if the place was up and running, the big metal grate pulled down over the counter, the metal rails on which trays would be moved along, the whole thing looked kind of military like. However from what he'd recalled, this was the norm for a dinner hall to have a big food stand. As he was scouting out the area, out of the corner of his eye, he saw two people approach him. One was very weedy and he just generally looked weak. His green hair seemed to be spiked up into his attempt of a quiff, emphasis on the attempt. He had a shirt similar to his, a buttoned white three quarter sleeve shirt. Though he had to feel sorry for the lad, whoever had forced him into the dungarees had an awful sense of fashion. The porky man next to him looked a bit older than eighteen. His attire begged to differ, it looked like it was made a century ago. A royal maroon blazer, with match trousers, and an undershirt which was the same white as the lad next to him. His hair was that in fashion with an elderly man, white.

"Hey there." The porky one bellowed.

"Hi" Qrow monotonously replied.

"So, what's your name" The green hair one smiled awkwardly. Qrow was about answer but stopped himself momentarily. No. He was starting a new life, shouldn't be paranoid over what he's done in the past.

"Qrow."

"Crow?" The porky one mumbled.

"Yes but with a Q, not a C." Qrow raised an eyebrow. Then there was an awkward silence. "And yours?"

"Oh erm." The weedy boy cleared his throat. "I am Bartholomew."

"And I am Peter. Nice to meet you Qrow." Peter held out his hand and Qrow accepted it with a small smile. Bartholomew, in turn, offered his hand to Qrow. "Mind if we sit here?"

"Sure" Qrow chuckled to himself. They all sat in the bay window ideally chatting and just passing time by.

* * *

Raven sat near the bookshelf, watching the other girls talk about childish things. Things that she had never thought about. Boys, fashion, nail colours, food, and boys. Yeah, they talked about them… a lot. She peered over to her brother and saw him talking to two boys. Great he found more friends. She huffed, making him see sense was now going to be a bit tougher. He at least knew four people here, three excluding herself. After just under four hours in this place, she still couldn't find what was wrong with it. The people were decent, the place itself was decent and their self-proclaimed 'reputation' was decent. Qrow seemed happy talking to these strangers. Suddenly the doors opened.

"Master Qrow Branwen and Miss Raven Branwen." She got up and meandered towards the teacher. She stood by him as they had to wait for Qrow to finish socialising. The teacher then handed them a sleeping bag each and some spare clothes. He then turned and walked away.

"Wow, you both forgot your suitcases?" A voice echoed over to them. They both turned towards the voice. A blonde haired man sauntered over to them. His attire that very much of vale. Beige, armoured, light fabrics and very rich looking. He crossed his arms as he stood confidently in front of the two. Qrow grumbled and rolled his eyes as he walked away. The strangers blue eyes widened as he spotted Raven. "Well, it's nice to meet someone who's in my league here" he slid closer to her. He smirked. Raven sneered at him and walked away. "It's ok I get it your shy… I can work with that." He followed her. "I'm Tai-yang by the way, but you can call me Tai."

"Leave. Me. Alone." She hissed. He smiled.

"Playing hard to get?" He winked.

"You're playing hard to get RID OF" she yelled. Many faces turned around to her and gawked at the two. Raven felt them all judging her.

"Feisty." He smirked.

Correction on the statements before, she found something horrid about this place.

* * *

Qrow watched his sister in great amusement, and at her new stray puppy that had followed her home. He made his way back to Bart and Pete with his things. They made room for him again at on the window. They were happily chatting about what their interests were, where they come from and what they want to get out of Beacon academy. Peter wanted to become a world renowned professor, have a name that everyone would know as the best Grimm researcher in the world of Remnant. Bart wanted to be a huntsmen obviously, but also if he tried hard enough get the title of Doctor as well. Qrow, didn't know a valid or grand enough reason to come here, 'be a better man' was how he put it, but also he wouldn't mind being a famed hunter, one even the Grimm feared. They were merrily chatting away when Pete turned and saw someone he recognised.

"Well, hey look who's here." Peter bellowed in disbelief. Qrow and Bart followed his gaze. There she was again, Summer. She made her way over, her cloak still covering her face. Peter got up and slung an arm around her. "Qrow this is Su-"

"We've met." She sighed in relief. She seemed more relaxed than when he'd seen her in the main hall, probably because she was around friends. "Nice to see you again." He could hear a smile in her tone.

"Good to see you again." Pete chuckled. "Sit with us." Bart got up and offered the lady his seat and sat on the floor next to his friend. Qrow shuffled up to make room for her cloak.

"Thanks erm…"

"Bartholomew" he dipped his head.

"Summer, why don't you take your hood down, no need to be shy around friends is there?" Pete chuckled. Summer shrugged after a couple of seconds and pushed her hood back, her black and red hair sticking up slightly with static. She patted it down roughly and smiled. Her silver eyes lighting up as she looked at them all. "See all friends." He chuckled again.

"It is nice to actually see people's faces." She giggled to herself.

"How do you and Pete know each other?" Bart piped up.

"Oh, we used to be neighbours before me and my parents moved to Mountain Glenn." Summer placed her hands in her lap.

"How's life there?" Pete added.

"Rough, mother and father are out a lot on boarder control but Grimm are getting worse."

"Why'd you move there if you guys knew there was going to be Grimm there?" Qrow asked with a slight sarcastic tone.

"My parents are hunters and they were asked to move there to help keep the numbers down and in turn keeping panic to a minimum as people know two of the best hunters live in mountain Glenn."

"Makes sense." Qrow pondered.

"Anyway what do guys thing of tomorrow." She smiled.

"From the research I've done the assessment will be something related to grim." Bart pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"Well obviously." Pete grumbled. "It's very hush hush apparently." He clarified.

"Oh." Summer and Qrow both said in unison. Summer started to swing her legs. Then she made a noise and quickly scurried into her white suitcase. She pulled out a bakery bag.

"Mother said I should bring cookies just in case I got hungry." Summer opened the bag and offered them all some. "But I'd feel lonely if I ate them on my own, what's sadder than eating cookies on your own?" She giggled

Qrow picked up one of the chocolate cookies out of the bag. "Thanks." Raven was going to be annoyed at him. He wanted to stay here. He liked it here and he'd only been here about five hours. It felt like it was flying by. He'd made four new friends, Peter, Bart and Summer. They were all nice and welcoming. They were what friends he wished he'd always had, not because they feared him but because they genuinely like him. Raven never saw friends in that light, they should fear you apparently. But now, here, with these three he felt, happy and warm not happy because he had to be, happy because he was happy.

* * *

 **And there we have it chapter 3. So sorry for the late update. Was planning on finishing and releasing it Saturday but college was like 'lol free time you don't need free time' and yeah n.n**

 **Tai was quite fun to write, I picture him as a person trying to be cool on their first day but ends up being just annoying. We all know that person or have been that person XP**

 **Next chapter you can probably guess what's going to happen I will try and get the next chapter done by Sunday, but sorry in advance if I don't.**

 **Thanks so much for all the Follows and favourites :D**

 **THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Jaded Forest part I

**Chapter 4: A Jaded Forest Part I**

It was 6:00am when the alarm of Qrow's scroll (and many others) pierced through his dreams. At first he wondered where the hell he was, then he remembered. He was at Beacon Academy. As Qrow came to, he heard the grumbled expletives of the other students as they awoke as well. He hunched forward and yawned. It wasn't the most comfortable night's sleep he'd had but better than nothing. Not wanting to be the first one to get up he waited till few other people had started to get out of their sleeping bags and then proceeded to do the same. He rolled up his sleeping bag and put it back in the small covering it was in before. Qrow could barely hold in his excitement as he packed his sleeping bag, as he was finished he started swaying the bag slightly just to try and keep him distracted. As he was clearing his space he spied Raven who was doing the same, packing her sleeping bag, not as neatly as Qrow but it was Raven, Raven did what Raven wanted. He then spotted Summer who was, just like him, struggling to hide her excitement. The night before they had talked and enthused about all the things that could happen today, the possibilities and all the 'geeky' and 'nerdy' things about becoming a hunter and huntress. Peter and Bart had then started talking about Grimm and all the different kinds of them that inhabited each continent.

"Morning Qrow!" He felt someone slap him on the back. He turned to scowl at the person but it was his new found friend Peter. Peter all ready and dressed to take on whatever today's assignment threw at him. Qrow on the other hand hadn't had any other clothes apart from his fighting attire so he had slept in that. Probably the reason why his night sleep was so uncomfortable.

"Hey Pete." Qrow rasped groggily. He picked up his weapon and fastened it to his back. Peters blunder bust weapon strapped in its holster on his back.

"Not a morning person I take it?" He chuckled awkwardly. Peter put Qrow's sleeping bag in his suitcase for ease of travelling and went over to Bartholomew. As Qrow turned around he saw Raven stood silently next to him like she had been stood there all along. Back in her usual battle gear and weapon by her side.

"So, how's the new puppy?" Qrow teased. Raven's eye brows creased and she folded her arms. Just as she was about to unleash her repertoire of curse words onto him.

" _Can all initiates please make their way down the corridor and turn right into the sign posted training area. If any students see any lost initiates please guide them in right direction as it would be much appreciated."_

* * *

All initiates found the lecturers room with ease, as it was practically as it was signposted almost every step you took. Everybody settled down into their little friendship groups they'd made in the last twenty four hours. Raven was to the right of Qrow and Peter, Bartholomew and Summer, in that order, were to his right. The stand was in a horse shoe shape with big cushioned oak benches with the desks in front of them. Qrow looked over his future class mates and potentially, depending on what the imitation would bring, future competitors. Just as he was looking, he saw a familiar blonde haired lost puppy.

"Hey, Ray?"

"What?" she snapped quietly. She hated that nickname, he kinda liked it for no reason other than that.

"I found your little lost pupp-" Raven smacked him over the head, causing his face to nearly land on the desk. "Let me point him out for you." He smirked. The pointed to the part of the stand opposite and waved to the boy. He waved back and winked towards Raven.

"I hate you so much right now…" Raven hissed.

"What's new?" The door then opened and the professor who found the twins their sleeping bags and spare clothes, walked into the middle of the floor. He held a note pad and pen. He coughed.

"Can Bartholomew Oobleck, Patrick Port, Qrow Branwen, TaiYang Xiao Long, Lorcan Eastward, Michael Waterstone, Maxwell Poppyfall, Summer Rose, Raven Branwen, Glynda Goodwitch, Julia Proxy, Roxanne Scarlatina, Nessa Kingstone, Tulip Mason, Bailey Kingstone and Lucy Harington, please make their way this way." All of sixteen names that were called out, got up and walked towards the professor. The professor then walked to the door and held it open all of them. They all walked through the door into a large hallway. The initiates waited for the professor to lead the way, after he'd closed the door behind them.

As the professor took the lead the students followed in a tense, nervous silence. The only sound present was the steps of their shoes. This is the part no one knew about. The initiation. He'd heard people had actually died from the initiation, which wasn't like any other academy. Yes, the other academy's had tough initiations but the worst a person could leave it with was a broken leg or two, not their life. Even Raven looked a little nervous even for her. Qrow glanced to his friends behind him and they too all looked just as nervous. Summer looked around at them all and nodded, a determined smile now plastered on her face, not that of a nervous wreck. Her confidence filled them with courage. He could survive this. They could survive this. The professor pressed a button on the wall of the corridor and two huge dark oak doors creaked open. The blinding light of the sun dividing the hall in two. As the initiates walked through the door they saw an enormous jade forest spread before them. The forest itself below the sheer cliff face they stood upon. Ozpin stood in front of them as they made their way out of the hallway onto the grass. There were sixteen marble plates imbedded into the grass.

"Can each of you please stand on one of these plates." Ozpin gestured to the plates on the ground. All did as asked in eerie silence. Ozpin smiled slightly. "Now, now no need to be too scared. But of course a little fear is good…"

"Sir. Please stay to the task at hand." The professor muttered next to him, his face solemn. The students all did as asked and stood on the marble plates. Qrow was two from the end, then to his left was Peter, then Summer, then Raven, then Bartholomew and then Ravens lost puppy.

"Oh right." Ozpin stood up straighter. "So this is the initiation of Beacon Academy, as you guessed. This part of the academy is seen as top secret. Truth is, this is as much like the real world of Remnant as when you were training, many don't say much about how to prepare when you undergo initiation, because when you come here you should already be prepared to what the Remnant really is. If you fail this initiation you will not be walking out of this forest alive. Remnant gives you no second chances, so why should we? Now onto the initiation." Ozpin's looked to his colleague. His colleague then tapped on the Atlas manufactured tablet.

"Today you will be in the emerald forest. The forest is teeming with Grimm. Your task however is to grab the artefacts at the end of the path, once you have retrieved them you need to make your way back up the cliff to finish the assessment. Like Professor Ozpin said there are no second chances, but there are other academy professors watching. They will, however, not intervene if your life is threatened by the Grimm."

"Sounds simple." Qrow muttered under his breath.

"However…" The professor continued. 'Oh' Qrow thought. "Many of you have heard of the teaming system of the various academies. Well our system is very simple to start off with. The first person you make eye contact with is your partner for the next four years. After the assignment you will then be put into teams, that part is classified until you finish the assignment."

"Now landing strategies." Ozpin nodded to his colleague. "Simply bend your legs when approaching the ground and obviously angle yourself so your feet are towards the ground. Oh and use your weapons if needed. Any questions?" Silence. "Good."

At that the first person at the end of the row of plates was thrown into the air. The others all got ready as they were taught at their original academy. Each time the plate sounded off, the closer Qrow got to his goal. He did however may have just got a marginally closer to his death. He'd faced all Grimm known to world at one point or another. He heard Raven make a noise to him. She looked over and nodded to him as she was propelled through the air. He then looked straight ahead as Summer was the flung into the air. He readied himself. But he'd forgotten one thing, to remember where his friends and Raven had landed. No time to think of that now. Soon after Peter was thrown into the forest, Qrow was then finding himself flying above the forest. Raven had bound to have watched what direction he was heading and making a B-line for him. He looked beneath him and saw the forest fast approaching. He unsheathed his sword and flung it at a tree. The Sword struck the trunk about half way up from the ground. He then proceeded to land on the sword with the grace and precision of a bird landing on a branch. Qrow then firmly planted his feet on the tree trunk and hauled the blade out of the tree and landed on the ground in a crouch. Landing, done. His surroundings were that of a normal forest, apart from the slight shriek of a Nevermore and gargles of the Beowulf's. The trees were very tall in fact, which in the long run wouldn't benefit him, but some Grimm might be lurking right up at the top.

Now to get to the artefacts and find a partner along the way. He headed north, towards where the two professors motioned. As he ran through the forest he thought about the partners he may encounter. There was Pete to start, he would be the closest, though he had only just got to know him so it may an awkward trek to the artefacts. There was Summer, she was nice and kind. But she probably, considering her size, wouldn't be too good in a fight and an easy target for Grimm. There was Bart. From the get go he was very enthusiastic, a bit too enthusiastic about killing Grimm. Thinking of Grimm there was Raven, being partners with his sister sounded like hell, but she was the only one who he knew the most about.

As soon as those thoughts had finished something struck his left side sending him flying a couple of feet.

"What the?!" Qrow exclaimed. As he looked up, a huge Beowulf Grimm towered over him. With the way Qrow had landed he wouldn't be able to get his sword out in time to deflect the attack. It went to swipe its huge paw at him but it stopped mid swing and started to disintegrate as it collapsed limply to the ground. Its killer stood behind it and looked at Qrow in both shock and awkwardness. They both stayed like that for a while. The only sound present was the rustle of her white cloak. Her steel dual swords glinting in the sun as the Grimm's black blood sizzled away. "Guess we're partners then." Qrow smirked.

"I guess so." Summer smiled back. "Wanna head to the artefact thingy's?" Qrow nodded and they both continued to walk north.

"I could have totally taken that thing, just to clarify." Qrow shrugged his shoulders.

"Uh- huh, so you were just sat there gawking at it because…?" She smirked in knowing she'd already won this friendly disagreement.

"I knew you were there, wanted to give you the glory." He gesture to her.

"Ok, sure. You keep telling yourself that." Summer rolled her eyes in amusement.

The forest seemed to get greener and thicker and more vibrant as they proceeded through it. As they were walking through the forest however, Qrow felt a negative atmosphere enter the air. He pulled his sword out from his back and held it in his fighting stance, Summer doing the same with her dual swords. Whatever was coming must be big. The bushes ahead of the rustled. As they were ready to launch an attack, Raven's katana cleaved a way through the undergrowth. Her face that of pure rage and irritation. She stormed past both Summer and Qrow without uttering a word. Out from behind the undergrowth a blonde haired boy from before appeared. Raven then turned, a face of thunder and she proceeded to shout to Qrow and pointing at the boy.

"IT KEEPS FOLLOWING ME!"

* * *

 **Another chapter down and in the bag, of book in this case? I always thought of both Summer and Qrow as partners. (They are my RWBY OTP ;D). I did plan on writing a Raven P.O.V. but I found it better having her find Qrow with her little Golden Labrador and that's why it took a bit longer than planned. I may stick to Wednesday updates as it gives me a weekend to write a chapter, and not finish one and start another, if that makes sense.**

 **AND the funniest thing about it is that, whilst I was writing Ravens entrance The Star Wars theme came up on my playlist which was perfect XD**

 **Thanks so much for the Follow and Favourites :D Don't forget to review about what you like about the story and what I could add.**

 **THANKS FOR READING!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Jaded Forest Part II

**Very quick note. There's one swear word in the chapter, but it is rated T, but it won't be a regular thing, more so when it's needed (comically or perfectly explaining the situation) ;)**

 **Chapter 5: A Jaded Forest Part II**

Ravens yells of protest reverberated through the woodland environment. The ebony haired woman paced back and forth, complaining and reprimanding herself on running into the blonde headed dolt. Yeah, it was her fault, she should have heard him coming. If it had been a hostile enemy she could have been dead where she stood.

"Looks like the lost puppy isn't so lost anymore." Qrow taunted. Raven shook with pure annoyance. It wasn't the time for her puny brother to be making his snide remarks. She had to find a way out of this.

"He is not my partner nor is he my mangy puppy!" Raven yelled to the three, but mostly at Qrow. "I choose you as my partner brother." She pointed to him abruptly.

"That's not how this works, you just can't just choose a partner." Qrow pinched the bridge of his nose. "Besides I found my partner." He jerked his thumb to Summer, who was now pale faced as Raven glared at her, and she waved sheepishly to the enraged woman. "This isn't like the tr- village we live in Raven. You can't just demand respect." Raven growled at him and began pacing again. The two things she didn't want happening today, happened. One, Qrow already found a partner. Two, 'It' was still around AND 'It' was her partner. Then she had I great idea. An idea the tribe would applaud. She drew her katana and chuckled.

"Fine, then I'll kill him. Dead partner means new partner."

"WHAT?!" TaiYang screamed.

"NO, NO, NO!" Qrow stood between TaiYang and Raven. "Raven, he could be useful. Have you seen him fight?"

"No… but we could see it when he's fighting for his life."

"I've got too much to live for before I die… like take you to see… a… Movie?" TaiYang added trying to smooth the situation over in the only way he knew how.

"Not helping." Qrow hissed.

"Sorry." TaiYangs mouth now sealed firmly shut. Summer finally stepped in.

"Ok look, guys, we all just need to calm down and get this assessment over and done with, then we can deal with Ravens little problem." Summer nudged her head towards TaiYang.

"The name's TaiYang by the way, not puppy or it." They all however seemed to ignore him.

"Fine." Raven spoke through clenched teeth, sheathing her katana again. Summer nodded and lead the three toward the artefacts. Qrow leaned over to TaiYang as whispered.

"She loves the name Ray by the way."

* * *

The group trudged through the murky forest. The dappled sunshine waltzed along the swishing grasses. Some of the grass seemed to have been trodden down, by the other initiates, hopefully. A tense silence hung over them. They could even hear the birds twittering above them. Qrow was walking beside Summer up front, though he was constantly glancing back in case Raven hadn't followed the peace treaty they'd agreed. TaiYang very, very wisely was keeping his mouth shut. Raven just barely able to control her rage. Qrow playing baby sitter. Summer leading the way without knowing what was ahead. 'This is going great' Qrow sarcastically thought to himself.

"So TaiYang, was it?" Summer looked behind her. He nodded. "Tell us about yourself." Summer then continued to look forward.

"Oh, erm ok. I'm from the east coast of Vale. I learnt how to fight at Signal Academy and then came here." TaiYang answered sensibly. "I used to live in a small village. But when I was ten it got raided by some cult or tribe. Then we went to live at the east coast." TaiYang looked out into the forest as a quiet echo of a pack of Beowulf's roar chorused through the woodland. Qrow's shoulders tightened. Summer glanced to him and narrowed her eyes.

"What? Got an uncomfortable night's sleep last night, on the floor and in combat clothes not a great mix." Qrow tried to cover up his posture. Summer then continued to look forward. Great, now she was suspicious. As they neared to edge of the woodland they saw the fallen temple. The four stopped and surveyed before they proceeded all clear, no Grimm, so far. The grass itself was up to their waist and was too thick to even see the ground. It was quiet. Eerily quiet. No howling or screeching. There were no chirps or twitters however. Raven made her way to the front of the group and they all looked around the clearing. Tai doing the same but staying away from the still annoyed woman. None of them could sense anything.

"Looks clear." Summer mumbled to them. The others nodded and the four of them started wading their way through the long grasses. Still no sound of Grimm. The smell of eroding ancient mortar wafted over to them. Still the only sound was swishing grass. Qrow silently signalled them to stop. The swishing of the grass continued. The wind, maybe?

"Over there!" TaiYang yelled. The grass to their left was being disturbed a hundred yards away from them. It then accelerated towards them. The group ran to the temple. They can't fight something they can't see. As they ran another creature was approaching them from the left. Both of the, now assumed Grimm, began to accelerate. They weren't going to make it. Qrow ran through many plans in his head, each scenario ending in fighting the beasts in the green sea of grass.

"Hold on!" Summer yelled and grabbed onto all three of them. Before the others could react, she burst into white rose petals. The petals skimmed over the trembling grass and headed straight for the temple. Summer got them to the crumbled temple in time before the Grimm reached them. The groups landing wasn't as great. Summer just about landed standing however the others were now behind her on the stone floor. They all looked at her in amazement.

"What was that?" Raven piped up. That surprised Qrow more than what had just happened.

"My semblance." Summer answered, straight to the point.

"Oh." Raven shrugged.

"OH?!" Tai exclaimed to Raven. "That was awesome. Can we do it again?"

"No!" The other three answered in unison.

"Well, when we've dealt with those things?" Tai smiled in question. Summer sighed heavily.

"Sure." Summer rolled her eyes. "We're getting off track." She shook her head. The four glanced out to the sea of deadly grasses. The Grimm, whatever type of Grimm they were, started coiling the temple. Not good. And on top of that, there were probably two of them. "They aren't going to leave are they?" Summer grumbled out what everybody else was thinking. Qrow looked behind them. Perhaps they could get out over the back. No the grassland seemed to go round the back of them as well. The relics!

"Guys, the relics are here."

"No shit." Raven commented sarcastically, he scowled back at her. Qrow walked over and picked one up. The statue looked like a glorified chess piece. A horse to be exact. Or if one wanted to be politically correct, 'a white knight piece.' Without a second thought, Raven picked up the other piece and then they turned their attention back to the circling Grimm.

"Erm. Raven?" She turned to TaiYang, a small scowl on her face. "What does your weapon do?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"No." Qrow tapped his chin. "He may be onto something. Maybe..." Raven tilted her head in confusion, then realised what he was thinking. She pressed a button on her blades sheath. The dust blades rotated so a fire dust imbued blade was attached to her katana. Raven walked to the edge of the crumbled temple and took her sword out of its sheath, the fire blade she now controlled in her palm. She swung from left to right, right to left and straight down the middle. The phantom fire blades scorched the, now black, grasses. The fire spreading the most of the other blades of grass.

"Go!" Summer yelled and practically pushed them forward. Just as they started to sprint away, a head of a king Tijitu crashed into the floor of the temple. The dark snake shook its head and screeched at them. It then ducked back into the grass and started surging towards them. This Grimm no long wanted to hide. The four ran towards the forest. They were going to have to fight this thing. Summer turned and confronted the first serpentine menace. "Tai, Raven. You take on the other one. Qrow and I will deal with this one." They all nodded in agreement.

Now it was their time to shine.

TaiYang flicked his wrists and gauntlets appeared on both wrists. He then punched a shot gun bullet towards the other approaching King Tijitu. The bullet hit it in the right of its ribs. It slowly weaved its head out of the grass and looked straight at him and Raven. He taunted the beast by waggling his index finger back and forth. "This way big boy!" He yelled. It too screeched in frustration and slithered furiously toward the partners. Tai and Raven ran into the dense forest. The snake followed them. The two hunters weaved in and out of the trees, disorientating the Tijitu. The Grimm stopped. Its tormentors had disappeared. TaiYang, using his gauntlets to propel himself, flew feet first into the side of its head. He then landed on its head and used overhead shots to batter the living hell out of it. As he was punching the beast however, a shadow crept over him. The other head was now joining the fray. As it went to strike him, a sword was sliced into its jaw. Raven, now controlling the white headed end of the Tijitu, forced its head into a giant oak tree. She then sliced downwards, amputating the white jaw off of the King Tijitu. The ashen head wailed in pain and blindly slithered through the forest floor, dragging the other head along with it. Raven ducked as low lying branches rushed towards her. "Just slice its head off!" TaiYang yelled. A thundering bang came from the direction of the temple.

"I would have done that already if I could, idiot!" She retorted. Then she had a plan. "Oi! Get over here!" TaiYang began to traverse the raging Grimm towards her. "Hold on!" She thrust her sword into the beasts head. It again screeched and began to accelerate. They looked at each other and nodded. TaiYang held onto the katana and readied his gauntlets. "NOW!" She yelled leaping off into the undergrowth. TaiYang using both shotgun gauntlets propelled himself forward, running the katana through the Grimm's neck. He landed a couple of feet away from Raven, her katana in hand and they watched as the Grimm blindly skidded into a giant sycamore tree. The creature crumpled up like an aluminium can, the ebony head crushing on impact. After a couple of moments the Grimm's body started to disintegrate into a plume of black smoke.

"That was awesome!" TaiYang yelled handing Raven katana back to her. "You got to admit it that was awesome!" Raven looked him up and down and huffed in amusement.

"Yeah it was 'Awesome'."

* * *

Summer and Qrow glanced as the other King Tijitu frantically went into the forest after Raven and Tai. The Grimm hissed and launched towards them. The two sprung apart. "Look out!" Summer called to him as he saw the white headed Tijitu open its jaws under him. His semblance being useful for once, caused the snake to miss him. Qrow landed on the head of the Grimm and sprinted down its spine, slicing left and right with his broad sword as he went. The darker head of the two spun around and aimed its fangs at Qrow. A sound the like the crack of thunder reverberated through the air. The head then recoiled as hit was hit with a bullet, then other. Qrow looked into the direction of the sound. Summer was now back at the temple, lying down on one of the pillars. Her dual swords had now converted into a 50CAL BMG sniper rifle. The next hit sent the head into a disorientated state. The other end of the snake took control and quickly started to surge towards Summer. Her Sniper rifle now practically useless at this close a range, she disassembled her swords into their previous form and hopped down the pillars. She landed on the grass and the Tijitu rammed her towards Qrow. The two heads, working in coordination with each other now started coiling the hunters. Too quick for them to realise the two were now trapped. Qrow looked around frantically. No opening. One weak spot at the top of the coil. The space in the beast began to constrict its coil. "Got a plan!" Summer yelled over the scales rumbling against each other. "Stay in the middle or you'll get hurt!" she placed her hands on his shoulders, manoeuvring him so he wouldn't get hurt. Summer then burst into white rose petals and began circling inside the coil, her swords slicing into the beast. Quicker and quicker she went. The Tijitu started to slow down its coil. Summer however surged upwards towards the top of the coil and sliced the weak spot of the beast. It screeched in agony and undid the coil. The white head of the Tijitu was decapitated in the grass. The charcoal head looked to its fallen half and reared its head ready to strike Summer.

"Give us a boost!" Qrow smirked. Summer smirked back and transformed her dual swords back into her sniper rifle. She crouched and pressed her rifle against her chest. Qrow ran towards her, leapt and planted both feet onto her back. Summer jumped and at the same time fired her sniper rifle. The recoil caused Summer to fling Qrow faster than he'd anticipated. He however transformed his broad sword mid-air into his scythe and began to somersault towards the dark headed Tijitu, becoming a spinning wheel of death. Before the Grimm could even react Qrow had sliced through the beast's neck. He landed in soft grass and stood up, looking at his handy work. Summer rushed up to him and clapped him on the back.

"We did it!" She danced in triumph. She held up a hand to him and they high fived.

"Yeah we did!" Qrow chuckled loudly.

* * *

The hall was filled with all the students who had participated in the assessment and the students who had completed it in the years before. Qrow felt an elbow nudge him in his side just as he was dozing off.

"Wake up!" Raven grumbled. He heard Ozpin's voice over the speakers.

"Bartholomew Oobleck, Patrick Port, Lucy Harington, and Bailey Kingstone. You in your pairs collected the white rook pieces. Therefore you have come to form. Team PBBL. And the leader is Patrick Port." The crowd roared as the four bowed and made their way off stage. A teacher motioned for Summer, Qrow, Raven and TaiYang to take to the stage. As they climbed the steps, Qrow saw Summer shrink back into her cloak. "Qrow Branwen, TaiYang Xiao-Long, Raven Branwen and Summer Rose. You in your pairs collected the white knight pieces. As such you have come to form. Team STRQ. With Summer Rose being the leader."

"Me?" Summer stuttered. The crowd hollered in welcome.

"Her?" Raven gaped. She looked over and saw Qrow and Tai congratulating her.

 **Here it is the chapter which I was looking forward to. In on time (ish) and over 2000 words. Thanks for sticking with the story. Just thought I'd clear up, I'm a brit so things may be spelt differently (i.e. colour instead of color or Mum instead of Mom). A lot of you seemed to like Tai being called it which I loved XD**

 **Hope you liked the chapter! Follows and Favourites are more than welcome ;P Don't forget to comment about the story, what you like about it, what you want to see in it or any story ideas! (Any criticism is welcome but be polite please XP)**

 **THANKS FOR READING! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: A STRQ Beginning

**Chapter 6: A STRQ beginning**

"And here is your dormitory. We don't have maids here so don't mess it up." Their year tutor left them in front of the door and went to show the last group of students to their dorms. Summer pulled the door open and they all peered in. It was bland to say the least. Red curtains. Four beds. Two windows. Two bathrooms.

"Spacious." Summer shrugged.

"Adequate." Qrow nodded.

"Decent." Tai folded his arms.

"Disappointing." Raven raised an eye brow.

They all walked in, suitcases in tow. They all placed the cases by the door and started to thoroughly inspect the room. Raven went to the windows and looked out. Their dormitory was on a corner. Two good vantage points if any of the tribe decided to pay them a visit. The windows themselves were that in the style of a bay window as per a majority of the windows at the academy. Raven was still mythed at why that weakling 'Summer Rose' was leader of the group. Why not Qrow? He was as much a leader as she was. Raven glared out the window, towards a tree and saw something that shook her to her core. A Rook was hoping from branch to branch whilst staring in the window. The black bird ruffled its feathers and took off east. They couldn't have found them that easily.

"All Right Team STRQ" Summer exclaimed in the centre of the room. The all turned around. "Today is officially our first day in Beacon Academy! But we're team STRQ, we took down two giant King Tijitu, just in our assessment. So as team leader I am proposing we organise our room." Summer bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Redecorate?" Tai questioned.

"Yes!" Summer smiled.

"Now?" Raven queried.

"Well those suitcases aren't going to unpack themselves." Summer rolled her eyes. She went over and handed Tai his suitcase. "Raven, Qrow. Where are your guys' suitcases?" Raven frowned at her.

"We forgot them." Qrow intervened before Raven blew a fuse.

"Oh." Tai shrugged, then smirked. "You know what, I'll go see if they have any spare clothes for you guys and get our uniforms whilst I'm there."

"Good thinking!" Summer smiled. Tai left the dormitory and closed the door behind him. Summer grabbed her suitcase and proceeded to fling it onto a bed. "This bed's mine." She folded her arms in triumph.

"Well this one's mine then." Qrow threw his sword on to the bed on the opposite wall to summers bed.

"You did that on purpose." Raven growled to him.

"What?" Innocently smirked.

"Which ever bed I choose I'm near him."

"Well we are sharing a room so can't really get nearer than that."

"What is your problem with tai anyway?" Summer piped up. "You call him it, try to kill him and ignore him."

"Because he's annoying."

"You mean 'It'." Qrow's last jab at his sister seemed to be the last straw and she punched him in the arm. Which caused him to recoil and slump back onto the edge of his bed. He looked up to Summer. "What, not going to help your partner."

"No, you deserved that." Summer then turned back to unpacking her suitcase.

* * *

Tai meandered down the hall. Secretly forming his plan as he went. Perhaps getting to Qrow would win Raven over. First part of his plan get the uniforms. He walked towards the desk which handed out the school uniforms and sold necessities. The que that had accumulated was very off putting. No one would stand it that outrageous line and keep their sanity. Tai grumbled to himself and started making his way to student services. It itself wasn't that far away from the place where they handed out the uniforms. There was only one person in front of him when he made it to the receptionist. Ok so this was the cover up.

"How may I help you?" The lady at the front desk asked Tai. He stepped forward.

"Hello erm my two team mates have lost their luggage and it won't be returned to them. So do you have any spares?" The woman stopped for a second looking up to the corner of her eye.

"Let me go and check I think we have plenty of clothes left over from last year." She left the desk and went through to a closet at the back of the room. People were passing by, no teams were passing by. Everybody in groups of multiples of four. 'Wonder what the others are doing?'

"What sizes are they?" He heard the woman call. Oh. The one thing he didn't ask.

"Erm, I don't know." The woman looked at him.

"You a first year team?"

"Yes ma'am. Team STRQ" she sat down in her wheelie chair and typed in the name of the team.

"Is it Raven and Qrow?" she asked. "Says here they haven't received their luggage." She muttered to herself.

"Yep that's them."

"I'll use the sizes from the school uniforms that need picking up and get some ready for you." She then went off to the back. Again.

* * *

"So, you guys said you were from Mistral?" Summer asked.

"Yes." Raven answered.

"My uncle was from Mistral." Summer smiled.

"Ok."

Silence.

"So what's your weapons called?"

"Why?" Raven snapped.

"Mines is Muninn. Scythe, shotgun and sword." He looked to his sister. "Nothing can happen by just telling her your weapon."

"Huginn, my weapons name is Huginn." She looked to Qrow. "Happy?"

"I guess. Could have been nice if you explained what it did."

"You know what would have been nice-" The door was flung open and banged into the desk placed next to the door. Tai entered with two stacks of clothes.

"I'm back!" He exclaimed. He gave Qrow the stack of casual clothes. "These are both of yours new clothes. And here are our new uniforms." He handed Summer hers, Raven hers. Then Qrow's his.

"Why do I have a dress?"

"It's not a dress. It's a kilt."

"A kilt?" Qrow sighed.

"Yes, the school want students to feel equal to each other. So girls get skirts, not a dress by the way, and we get kilts." Qrow looked to Tai's pile.

"So where's your kilt?"

"Oh, oh erm, I've got a skin condition, let my legs see a bit of skin and they burn to a crisp." He chuckled.

"Ok then." Qrow shrugged.

"Well let's get to lesson!" Summer giggled.

* * *

They all put their uniforms and made their way to class. They all trudged down the halls towards their next class. Tai and Summer trying to hold in their laughter as they approached the class room. Raven walking straight faced towards class. As other students walked by they started snort in laughter to themselves and turning away to laugh. They rounded the corner to the classroom. Qrow held the door open and entered after the others. They saw Peter and the rest of his team sat in their seats. They all went to sit behind them. Qrow stopped. Tai leaned over to Summer and Raven.

"He's going to be so embarrassed. It'll humiliate him." Tai let out a loud laugh.

"Hey ladies." Qrow placed his leg on the desk in front of Lucy and Bailey, the other two members of team PBBL. He smirked slyly "Like what you see?" The two girls blushed and giggled to themselves. Then Summer burst into hysterics.

"Why is he enjoying this? He's not supposed to enjoy this." Tai grumbled.

"Brother! You bring shame upon our family." Raven bellowed. Summer still manically laughing. Peter and Bart were now to laughing loudly. The other around them quickly adding to the growing chorus of laughter. Qrow made his way to his seat next to Summer and propped his legs up on the desk.

"Y-y-y-you knew all along." Summer gasped between outbursts of laughter. Qrow smirked to Tai.

"I know why you aren't a strategist." Tai was still baffled about how his plan hadn't worked.

"Class is now is session!"

* * *

 **This chapter is totally not a week late, what you on about… yeah it's late. For those of you in higher education you can understand my pain of teachers losing your work... then I lost my motivation to write and I had to kinda force myself to write this. So yeah my reason why this chapter is up late. But technically it's still a Wednesday sssoooooooo.**

 **Yeah next chapter should be up on Wednesday, I have regained my motivation I think but yes! I am setting my sights on next Wednesday :) BTW if you get the weapon references, you know who I'm on about. ;)** **Sorry for the short chapter couldn't think of what else to put in. I also saw that someone spotted I mistyped peters name, I thought Peter was short for Patrick but that's Paddy XD.**

 **Thanks for your Reviews, favourites and follows means a lot to me n.n**

 **THANKS FOR READING :D**


End file.
